Meet The Snipes/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 4 I continue to drive down the road, I’ve taken longer than usual because of all the detours and different routes I had to take, the biters have been covering every corner of every turn. I look forward, seems like the road is clear, nothing to stop me, nothing to get in front of me. This is a quick car, so I look at Anna. “Strap yourself in.” I say, I put my seatbelt on. I look around the street one more time, and put my foot full force on the gas pedal, sending the car forward at quickly increasing speed. The wind spews at a continually increasing speed against my face. I look around the street, watching all the sidewalk, seats, light poles, and everything else passes by as a blur. I smile and look forward, that’s until I look over and see another car going at us at about the same speed. I close my eyes and reach one of my hands to the side to hold Anna back. Then the other car connects with mine. Pieces of glass fly everywhere, pieces of twisted broken metal fly everywhere. My head slams hard into the steering wheel, giving me a deep gash running down the side of my face. My hand slips away from Anna and I put it on the steering wheel. The car hits a light pole, twisting it a little in the middle. My leg flies from the gas pedal and starts to flail wildly. I grab the steering wheel, and try to turn, but it goes a another way. The car twists a couple times, and the airbags finally turn on, hitting me hard, and pushing me against the chair. The car finally hits a metal fence, stopping it. I sit there for a while, then I look at Anna, who doesn’t have that many wounds, guess I helped her. I grab the handle of the door, and I hold it, I pull on it, and it opens. I push the door open, then I just fall out of my seat. I land on my back, and the cuts I got from the glass start to act up. I lie down there, not daring to scream, cause that could attract some biters. Anna pushes her door open, and walks out, limping. She walks up to me and holds out her hand. I grab it and she helps me up. I look at the other car and see two people, one female and one male. I walk up to the car, and bang on the hood once. A sharp pain runs up my arm, I look at my hand, and there is a shard of glass dug deep into it. I grab the shard and slowly start pulling it out, blood slowly falling from the hole. I look back up and see the two people looking up at me, they push their doors open, and walk out, then start to limp toward me. “I’m so, so sorry.” The male says. “Why the fuck were you speeding so fast down the road, look at me!” I say. “Hey in our defense you were speeding also, faster I might say. Besides we were trying to escape a big herd of those things.” The female says. “I call those things biters, besides I had food, supplies, all you can name in my car, how the hell am I supposed to get them out now if I can’t even distinguish my trunk?” I say. “We could help you get the supplies out.” The male says. “And it was such a good car.” I say. “Well whatever, look my name’s Ronald, but you can just call me Ron. My little sis’s name is Rosalie, but you can call her Rose, your name’s?” The male says, apparently named Ron. “My name’s Wesley, she’s Anna.” I say. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues